degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-5261392-20180327133828
Only a handful of people on here watch Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, but I still wanted to write an appreciation post for my new OTP, as well as one that never got the chance they deserved - Greg/Rebecca. From the very first episode, I knew I was gonna fall in love with Greg/Rebecca. They had instantaneous chemistry and Greg was smitten with her right away, even though her focus was on winning Josh back. It didn't take them long into meeting each other to hook up; however, as soon as Greg saw that she was crying and clearly in distress, he stopped because he didn't want to take advantage of her. While that night probably would have turned many people away from Rebecca, Greg's feelings for her kept on growing. He knew of her flaws, her mental health issues, and her vulnerability to make impulsive decisions, but he still always found his way back to her. Even when she left their date to sleep with another guy, he still found it in his heart to forgive her and welcome her back into his life after seeing how deeply sorry she was. One thing I love about Greg/Rebecca is how they know of each other's flaws and loved each other in spite of and because of them. I hate Josh/Rebecca, and one of my biggest problems with them is how they don't actually love each other, but rather an idealized version of each other. The two of them turn a blind eye to each other's flaws, expect the other to live up to some fantasy they concocted in their head, and do not actually know each other at all. With Greg and Rebecca, it's the opposite. Greg accepts Rebecca for who she is. This includes calling her out on her self-destructive and harmful behavior. Whereas Josh will turn a blind eye to whenever Rebecca does something irrational and impulsive, Greg will let her know that it is damaging and won't go along with every idea that pops into her head. When you really care about someone, you will constantly push them to be a better version of themselves - which is what Greg always did for Rebecca. Rebecca pushed Greg to be a better version of himself as well, even if by doing so it ended in heartbreak for her. Greg was never more alive than when he was with Rebecca. He believed that drinking away his problems rather than acknowledging that they existed was the best way to cope. He believed that the only way Rebecca would fall in love with him is by acting like a jerk - and after Jayma’s wedding, he realized the errors of his ways and was going to tell her he loved her. Unfortunately, he ended up getting a DUI and was sent to a rehab program, where he finally acknowledged his alcoholism and began to actively work on it. Something that makes me sad about Greg and Rebecca is how it really seemed like they were going to finally begin a relationship. Rebecca had acknowledged her mental health issues the same way Greg was working on his, she had finally let go of Josh and the idea that they were meant to be together, and they had a true shot at a happy, loving relationship. But unfortunately, they were never given a chance to officially start anything because Greg decided to move to Atlanta and start college at Emory University. Rebecca was left heartbroken, and how could she not? However, unlike Josh who left once the going got tough and he realized he was heading towards being in a committed relationship with Rebecca, Greg didn’t leave West Covina to get away from Rebecca. He went away for himself, to pursue what he really wanted to do at Emory, and to start fresh in a new city thousands of miles away from his hometown. His reasons for leaving are valid, but of course it still deeply hurt Rebecca and caused her to make some pretty impulsive decisions. But she was able to bounce back like she always does. Greg and Rebecca had so much potential to be a really amazing couple. They had the perfect foundation - a deep understanding of one another, unconditional love and acceptance, and growth as individuals and in a relationship. From what I’ve heard, Greg hasn’t returned yet, which is quite sad since he was one of my favorites. But if they never cross paths again, may it be because the timing isn’t in their favor - because I believe they are and would continue to be good for each other.